One day you'll remember
by amaha
Summary: Seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan, Naruto lupa pidatonya di hari ia akan dilantik menjadi Hokage. Hari itu memang patut dikenang... mild SasuNaru.


first fic, unbeta'd. written in a quick around one hour. i'll edit this later i swear ;_;

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Kau terlihat aneh dengan topi itu."

Sasuke berkomentar, kata - kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahnya ketika ia akhirnya sampai, sedikit terengah - engah. Badan berbau darah (darah yang kotor, darah itu bukan miliknya), dan luka baru diperban seperlunya dibalik seragam hitam ANBU itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat melepas topeng.

Naruto dari seberang ruangan terkekeh.

"Trims, _Uchiha._"

"…serius."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tiba - tiba merasa agak kesal karena tidak ditanggapi dengan serius. Oleh si idiot satu ini, _hmmmmm._

Naruto sih sudah kebal terhadap reaksi dingin ini, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengamati pantulan di kaca.

Dirinya terlihat keren—_oke,_ Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak dilahirkan sebagai pribadi yang narsis, tapi _hei_, untuk sekali ini; salah satu momen yang akan ia kenang seumur hidupnya nanti—bolehlah ia berusaha berpenampilan seganteng mungkin.

Untuk kesembilan ratus- _seribu_ kalinya Naruto pun kembali membenarkan letak topi lebar, topi caping dengan huruf 火 , dan olesan warna merah yang menyala di kepalanya. Topi itu mempunyai tirai kain yang agak menutupi jarak pandang...

Itu topi Sandaime, Sasuke mencatat dalam kepala.

Topi Sandaime itu ternyata diberikan juga pada si pirang yang sudah lama ribut ingin memakainya. Naruto bercerita akan sebuah teori agung hasil berpikir selama sehari penuh puasa ramen—bahwa _hari ini_, ia akan membuat kakek keriput itu kabur sejenak dari manapun ia berada karena peninggalan satu - satunya itu dicolong sembarangan. Sungguh _absurd_ memang, namun semua yang mendengarnya tampak tidak tega melihat Naruto yang kelihatan kesepian ketika mendeklarasikan itu.

Jubah Naruto berwarna putih, agak sedikit kecoklatan dimakan usia. Sasuke berusaha menebak kenapa warnanya tidak oranye saja. Tapi, ah ada motif api di sepanjang ujung jubahnya.

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke pernah melihat patung—atau mungkin potret seseorang dengan rambut yang kuning pudar, sama jabriknya dengan Naruto, dan ia memakai jubah yang mirip. Kalau tidak salah foto itu di ruangan Tsunade, dulu. Siapalah itu.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun Naruto terlihat jauh lebih baik di dalam seragam jouninnya yang masih sedikit diberi sapuan oranye. Sasuke beralasan agar ia tidak begitu gampang hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku menganggapmu serius, kok."

Kekasih Sasuke itu mencibir. Dua kepalan di pinggang sekarang, ia terlihat, akhirnya puas oleh bayangannya di kaca. Entah kenapa Sasuke melihat Naruto memandangi dan mengelus jubah dengan hiasan motif api itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain. Benda itu kelihatan berarti baginya.

Si pirang itu pun, setelah mengambil napas panjang untuk beberapa saat, berputar dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mata biru—yang lebih biru daripada langit—menatap ke arah Sasuke sekarang. Teduh.

"Dan ngomong – ngomong," si calon-hokage tersenyum. "aku senang kau datang."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Walaupun tidak kelihatan di balik topengnya, ya.

"Aku- kau sudah memaksaku untuk _berjanji_."

"Ya, ya, _kau_ berjanji."

Naruto tertawa, sebuah tawa yang lepas dan panjang, renyah sebagai pertunjukan utama daripada sayup - sayup ramainya kerumunan orang yang sudah banyak berkumpul di luar. Tawa itu yang sudah Sasuke rindukan seminggu penuh ini.

Seminggu, setiap hari ia telah mulai dengan bangun meninggalkan Naruto (yang sadar akan kepergiannya—namun berpura - pura masih tidur, Sasuke hanya tahu). Dan ketika ia pulang waktu lewat tengah malam, Naruto sudah dibuai mimpi - mimpinya, mendengkur keras setelah seharian ia juga diwajibkan ikut mempersiapkan banyak hal. Sementara Sasuke, tugasnya sehabis membereskan sepleton idiot yang berusaha meracaukan persiapan acara penobatan itu. Sepertinya banyak orang yang hendak menjebol masuk ke Konoha... tapi tentu saja, ia punya harga diri sebagai kapten ANBU dan tidak akan membiarkan yang buruk terjadi.

Ketika Naruto berhenti tertawa, ia menemukan lengannya sudah menggaet lengan Sasuke. Erat - erat.

_Jangan pergi._

"Uchiha memang selalu menepati janjinya, yaaaaa..." Entah menyindir atau karena ada percik rasa geli di nadanya, Sasuke agak sulit membaca gelagat Naruto hari ini.

Si pirang pun mulai mengayun kakinya, hendak menyusuri koridor—setengah menyeret Sasuke ikut keluar dari ruang ganti khusus yang tak berjendela itu. Cengkramannya di lengan Sasuke adalah bahasa tubuh yang melarang keras, keukeuh terhadap argumentasi apapun yang ia prediksikan akan datang agar diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan mandi kilat dulu, paling tidak. _Tidak, tidak. _Tidak kali ini.

"...aku masih khawatir aku akan lupa pidatoku nanti," Katanya, setelah beberapa saat diisi gerutuan Sasuke yang menderita lengket badannya sendiri. Tapi Naruto hanya meringis, berusaha menghiraukannya dengan membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa saja membatu di depan lautan orang - orang Konoha nanti. Jika sampai terjadi demikian..., pasti bogem mentah Sakura akan datang dan menghantamnya di kepala— sebuah usaha gadis berambut pink itu untuk menghidupkan kembali sedikit sel otak Naruto yang ia percayai sudah mati.

"...Hn."

"Kakashi-sensei sih bilang pidato itu tidak penting untuk dihapalkan. Asal aku… memang serius berniat menjadi hokage—pasti aku bisa berpidato dengan baik! Dan kau pasti akan tercengang mendengar pidatoku nanti, _teme_! _Dattebayo_!" Ia melepaskan cengkramannya untuk meninju udara dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan percaya diri.

Energi si pirang ini selalu datang dari mimpi - mimpi yang memenuhi kepalanya, tidak pernah habis. Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus bekas cengkraman mati kekasihnya itu sambil menggerutu. Lagipula, yang sebagian besar membuat pidato itu si Nara, bukan Naruto yang sudah jelas tidak pernah ahli dalam berbahasa.

Kini, dengan uber-energi si bocah enerjetik sudah berlari - lari kecil tak sabar di depan Sasuke. Si keturunan terakhir Uchiha hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, malas untuk ikut berlari karena—toh sesekali Naruto akan menoleh dan menunggunya untuk menyusul. Beberapa kali mata Naruto mengikuti gerak Sasuke yang agak lambat karena ia baru saja pulang di tengah - tengah misi yang dipercepat agar bisa menonton acara ini...

Ketika mereka sampai di ujung koridor yang bercabang ke kanan dan kiri, Sasuke mengambil arah kiri—sebaliknya Naruto karena ia hendak menuju keluar menara hokage ini, ke kerumunan saja. Ia sudah menolak mentah - mentah tawaran Naruto untuk berdiri bersamanya di panggung.

Hiburannya, nanti ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah _pasti_ akan demam panggung, dan melupakan pidatonya, dan oh- ia akan panik. Sasuke tidak mau melewatkan momen itu. Senyum tipis yang agak kejam menaikkan ujung garis bibir Sasuke, membuat merinding siapapun yang berpapasan berhubung ia kini melepas topeng ANBU tersebut.

Ternyata gerombolan angkatan Naruto sudah membarikade tempat tepat di tengah kerumunan—sebuah lokasi strategis dalam menonton acara. Mudah terlihat oleh yang di atas panggung dan juga sebaliknya. Lee sudah melambai dan berteriak memanggil Sasuke saat ia lewat. Baguslah, bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Saat itu musim panas, musim favorit Naruto. Langit paginya cerah, matahari tidak terlalu terik dan udaranya nyaman, ada bau tawa dan bisikan senang—ataupun tidak juga dari para penduduk desa dan segala angkatan mulai dari para genin sampai beberapa ANBU yang sudah berjaga di pos mereka masing - masing sesuai perintah Sasuke.

Ketika dia naik ke pondium, kaku, mukanya agak pucat, ributnya kerumunan pun mereda. Hampir terdengar tarikan napas serempak ketika mereka melihat sosok hokage baru itu, jubahnya membuat sosok itu menyerupai seorang hokage muda yang bertahun - tahun lalu juga dilantik di sini, dan topinya mengingatkan tentang sosok Sandaime yang tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Nostalgis.

Sasuke mendesah mendengar angkatannya terkekeh. Air mata Lee sudah mengucur dan Kiba menyeru - nyerukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, si Hyuuga Neji itu ekspresinya datar, walaupun agak terganggu dengan kecipak air mata Lee. Tenten tertawa, pipi Hyuuga Hinata merona dan pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari sosok Naruto di panggung, Sai tersenyum (namun ada sedikit ekspresi di matanya itu), seperti Sakura dan Ino juga tersenyum sangat lebar. Sementara Iruka yang telah menolak untuk berdiri di pondium bersama Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tangannya toh siap dengan saputangan.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga di balik panggung.

Untuk sejenak, Sasuke berangan - angan. Sempat berpikir bahwa ini semua seperti hanyalah mimpi. Terlalu baik rasanya untuk jadi kenyataan, ya?

Tapi ini juga kenyataan… ia seolah melihat beberapa sosok yang samar dibawa pantulan sinar matahari. Hantu, heh? Ada si kakek yang Naruto panggil 'sannin-mesum' itu (untuk sedetik ia terlihat berdiri di samping Tsunade; senyum yang penuh kebanggaan tersungging di bibirnya juga). Ada juga sosok jounin berambut pirang jabrik dengan jubah sama seperti Naruto—(muncul di udara bersama sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang yang juga tersenyum, sebelum mereka menghilang dengan angin.)

Sasuke tidak menganggap itu semua ancaman, malahan sedikit ia merasa bersyukur ia bisa tahu bahwa hari ini benar - benar hari bahagia.

Kadang ada sedikit rasa ingin tahu yang menanyakan bagaimana jadinya, bila dulu Naruto sudah lelah untuk mengejar dan menyeret dirinya pulang dari Desa Bunyi, mungkin hari ini ia tidak akan berdiri di sini. Mungkin senyum Naruto tidak akan secerah tadi? Ia tidak tahu.

_Tidak baik berangan demikian. Tch._

Sebuah kesadaran dalam dirinya mengingatkan; inilah kenyataan.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, bila Sasuke perlu kenangan sebagai pegangan agar membuatnya tetap hidup untuk Naruto—ataupun untuk diingat terakhir kalinya sebelum ajal menjemput—ia memerlukan kenangan di momen ini.

Seperti yang diprediksikan, dengan dorongan beratus tatapan penduduk Konoha terpaku padanya, wajah Naruto pucat seputih kertas - dan ia lupa pidatonya.

"Si bodoh itu," Sasuke menggumam.

Tapi Sasuke diam - diam tersenyum tipis, menghitung sampai lima—sampai Kakashi menyenggol Naruto dan menyuruhnya memakai "rencana B: katakan saja apa yang sekarang ada di kepalamu!" dan berdehem.

Shikamaru terlihat kesal karena usahanya yang sudah mengorbankan jam tidur siang itu kini sia - sia. Naruto bukan tipe yang akan menghapal pidato, lagipula.

"_umm,"_ suara Naruto bergema di pengeras suara.

" _aku ingin… berterimakasih pada kalian semua… teman - temanku sekalian… "

* * *

_

_Foto itu terbingkai kayu, selalu ada di meja Hokage ke tujuh. Sepanjang tahun walaupun semakin kusam dan pudar oleh waktu, selalu ada di situ. Terpotret segerombolan remaja dan sensei mereka, tersenyum, cemberut, kesal ataupun bangga. Di tengah - tengah ada Si Hokage sewaktu muda __yang tertawa pada kamera sembari __merangkul Si Simpai Keramat Uchiha yang cemberut. Suatu hari nanti, Hokage itu yang sudah pensiun berkata dengan senyum khasnya yang seperti rubah; itu adalah foto keluarganya. Foto tentang Konoha. _

_Foto yang kemudian ia lepaskan dari bingkainya, dan ia bawa dan genggam di pertarungan terakhir. Pada akhirnya ia dan foto itu akan terkena hunusan beratus kunai dan pedang dalam pusaran chakra oranye yang meredup sampai akhir ketika barikade Konoha pecah. _

_Hokage yang terakhir itu meninggal dengan senyum. Foto itu telah retak dan terbelah, namun selalu ada dalam genggamannya sampai ia kembali jadi tanah, dan sisa - sisa konoha yang ada mulai menghilang._

_

* * *

**fin**  
_


End file.
